The present invention relates to an improved switch and more particularly to a multiple contact switch which is manually actuated in response to movement of a single shaft to any one of a number of switch contact positions.
In aircraft, such as helicopters, it is common to utilize a control stick with a manually operated four-way switch at the end. The manual control button associated with the switch may be moved up, down, right or left to thereby effect a desired control mode. In addition, the stick itself is movable to provide further control modes.
Heretofore numerous types of switches have been designed to provide a four-way switch action. Typical of such prior art switches are those shown in the following patents: Groves, U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,240 and Elliot, U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,476.
While the above noted patents disclose designs which are acceptable and workable as a four-way switch, the need for an improved, more efficient and more effective switch remains, particularly for use in aircraft control. One desirable characteristic in a four-way switch is improved snap action of the switch to center the control button associated with the switch upon manual release. Thus, when the button is released, it should automatically center or reposition itself at a neutral position and break control contact so as to discontinue the specific control mode. Additionally, a switch of simplified and rugged construction is a requisite. These are but some of the features desired and now provided by the present invention.